Robert Morgan
=The Pilot= Forgettable, quiet, and by all accounts rather boring: Robert Morgan was born on March 15, 1970 in Rhodesia. His parents, two white farmers, fled the country for South Africa as hostilities between the nascent republic various communist terror groups began to threaten their way of life. Being raised in South Africa from a relatively young age, he quickly picked up Afrikaans and Dutch (likely aided by his Afrikaners ancestry) in addition to his native language of English during his education. Entering into his adulthood, Robert spent some time as a sapper in the South African Defense Force, later retiring and entering the Citizen Forces as a reservist. In this time, Robert became a builder, and later started his own architecture and building consultancy business. Marrying and divorcing twice, Robert never raised a family and remained a fairly solitary man, operating his business and occasionally reporting for training without many disturbances to his calm life. Remaining a member of the Citizen Force through its restructuring and renaming, Robert was perhaps better prepared than most for suitfall, and purely by serendipity managed to acquire a suit pod. If questioned, Robert would simply say that the pod “landed in his back garden”. The resulting suit was heavily armoured and geared towards the construction, demolitions, and repair work that Robert knew best. With a dysfunctional pod that was unable to dispense nanites, Robert was not only free of the mind altering influence of the microscopic robots, leaving him as boring as he was before, but also making him a shoe in for The Engineers. In TE, Robert grew a strong disdain for the wasteful and frivolous attitudes of his fellow engineers - a disdain that only grew as he was incessantly forced to suffer through “anime” and board games that under Editi’s edicts, were meant to foster feelings of camaraderie. As a result, Robert jumped at any opportunity to slight his so-called compatriots, and provided some minor assistance to the rebel forces during the opening acts of The Dokuritsu Insurrection. Afterwards, he put aside any sympathy he had for the Engineer’s experiments, and fled the country under the guise of an “extended sabbatical”, and returned to his home country to wait out the ensuing carnage. Personality Robert is a risk averse and quiet man with no great enthusiasm for the work he does, though his talent for constructing complex fortifications rivals that of certain other pilots. Robert is slow to trust, and as such often only participates in surface level discussions about such riveting topics as the weather, and what types of sandwiches he likes. This can make him come across as boring, though it’s simply that he just doesn’t want to talk about his wealth of interesting experiences with you. Appearance Robert is fairly tall, roughly 6’2, and sports mottled black/grey hair and a scraggly beard. His skin is tanned to a caramel due to time spent under the sun. Dresses casually, and unassumingly. Relations & Allies None. =The Suit= Squat, and longer than it is tall by about twice as much, the Orb Weaver resembles a beetle or a cockroach more than it does a spider. It’s often heavily coated in dirt and mud, as a result of it’s usual work. Equipped with a wide array of tool “mandibles” for digging, salvaging, and construction that hang below the suit’s “head”. Suit Crunch Heavily armoured, unable to dodge, and slow, Orb Weaver is best suited in a backline or defensive role, making use of its spinnerets and proximity mines to litter the battlefield with hazards, all while throwing together defensive works for its allies. Can act as a tank in a pinch, but is best served avoiding direct combat. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Fortress Category:The Engineers